youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Preston
Preston Blaine Arsement (born ), also known as TBNRfrags runs two channels. His first/primary channel is TBNRfrags, and his second is PrestonPlayz. He also opened a third channel, PrestonGamez, but there have been no uploads as of April 18, 2016.His official Minecraft name is TBNRfrags. On December 28, 2014, Preston hit 1 Million subscribers on PrestonPlayz. He currently has 4 million subscribers and nearly 1.5 billion views. Personal Life Preston has 4 brothers and 1 sister. From oldest to youngest: David, Daka, Preston, Keeley, Caleb, and Joshua. Daka served in the navy, but finished safe and alive. His biological mother and adoptive father married when he was three months old, but he stated that his new father loves him as much as his biological children. He has also said that he expresses no desire to meet his biological father. Keeley, Caleb, and his father all run their own channels - KeeleyElise, TbnrCJ, and PapaFrags, respectively. One of his cousins, Landon, also runs a Minecraft-based YouTube channel called LandonMC. All in all, he has a very good relationship with his family. Preston currently lives in a condo in Fort Worth, Texas, presumably near the rest of his family. Preston has previously studied at the Travis Academy of Fine Arts and has worked as a lifeguard. Preston was unable to attend the 2014 Pack ski trip because his brother Daka was getting married. Preston now has a sister in law named Olga. Daka and Olga now have a daughter (Ariana) and Preston is a proud uncle. In 2013, he had a girlfriend (whom he met online) named Sara Ashley. They broke up in November 2013, reason is because he cheated on Sara. In 2016, he started dating an LA-based YouTuber called Paige. She also has a channel called turnthepaige and as of March 1,2017 has 65,563 subscribers. This was confirmed on April 18, 2016. Sadly, Preston and Paige broke up in February, 2017, for an unknown reason, but they are still very good friends. Series * Factions * Minigames (Sky Wars, Party Games,Bd Wars etc.) * Battle dome * SG * PvP * Lucky Block PVP/Races * Parkour Maps * UHC * H2M (series ended) * H2M S2 (series ended) * H3M (quit) * H4M (not joining) * Mod Showcases * Island Clash (seasons 1 and 2) Common Quotes * hit him with the pre nup * (A.K.A) T-boner * You Cactus Jones! * Give me some backup sauce! * It's okay, I'm a doctor! * Bullshrimp * Fudge You! * Hot and Spicy! * You Spiky Cactus! * GG * Darude Sandstormer! * Kek * Sandstormer! * Aah! That hurt! * You little prick! * My home town Texas! * I'm sellin' mayos * It'''''s meh dad! * "Mother Fudger" * Heart eye emoji! * *indechipherable rage noises* The Pack And Friends * MrWoofless * NoochM * CraftBattleDuty * TheBajanCanadian * Vikkstar123 * Chocothechocobo * TbnrKenWorth * JeromeASF * PeteZahHutt * LandonMC * TheCampingRusher * Tbstewa * UnspeakableGaming Non-Channel Affiliates * Trent Haire the Editor (Legends tell of a legendary coffee-slurper who would leave sarcastic notes near the bottom of the screen...his past and future selves once argued with each other, resulting in the collapse of the universe as we knew it...but don't worry, Preston had a backup on his computer. It's all good now.) * Alex ? * Andrew ? (met in the hospital at 6 months old, best friends since!) Trivia * Preston builds his own weewees, and once vlogged TBNR and Co. building a computer for his brother Caleb. * As for his special 1 Million Subs video, Preston has done a Draw My Life Gallery Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views Category:Four Million Subscribers